Nuestra historia
by tachango
Summary: Como fue que llegamos aqui? a este punto donde ya no sabemos donde acaba uno y comienza el otro, cuando fue que una amistad se convirtio en algo mas? lo poco que recuerdo... comenzó mas o menos así...
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic basado en el juego Ib, los personajes no me pertenecen, esto es hecho por meramente diversión… tenía que hacerlo, no me lo podía sacar de la cabeza! XD

Serán varios capítulos cortos, trataré de hacer desarrollo de personajes, como aplicar mi propia teoría sobre algunas cosas del juego , espero que lo disfruten…

Daba vueltas a la manzana ansioso

Se sentía un poco tonto por no haber acordado un día para su reunión

Tal vez se confió demasiado del destino, o era simplemente… una promesa que no pensaba cumplir?

De reojo ve pasar a alguien de rojo, pero no, al mirarla mejor notó que no se trataba de la persona que esperaba

Al parecer volvería a su apartamento otra vez, con el pañuelo de Ib en su bolsillo

-Esperaré un poco más

Se sentó entonces en una de las gradas de la galería de arte

No se atrevería a dar un paso dentro de ese lugar de nuevo

-Exposición de Guertena… nop, ni una mirada hacia dentro

Dijo mientras cogía un cigarrillo y su encendedor de su bolsillo, se concentró en encenderlo

Mientras tanto, una niña se acercó silenciosamente hasta detenerse a unos pasos de distancia

-Garry?

-Oh Ib! Al fin nos vemos! Jeje

Intercambian una gran sonrisa

Garry se levanta y se acerca a Ib, baja una rodilla al suelo para estar más a su altura

-Ib, llevo una semana viniendo por aquí esperando verte… pone su mano delicadamente sobre el hombro de la niña … En realidad no estaba seguro si te animarías a volver por aquí jeje, de hecho ni yo tenías muchas ganas de hacerlo…

La niña solo lo observa y al escuchar esto su sonrisa disminuye

-Pero tenía que verte Ib, te hice una promesa, y no quería fallarte… debí de pedirte tu dirección, o por lo menos a que colegio ibas, fui muy tonto jajaja

-muchas gracias Garry… sin tu ayuda nunca habría salido de ahí, yo no quería volver por aquí tampoco… pero quería verte y … agradecerte … y …

Garry notó como Ib se sonrojaba cada vez más, seguro no era fácil nada de esta experiencia para una niña, sin contar lo terrorífico del lugar, el hecho de contar con la ayuda de un desconocido, no era fácil

-Ib, seamos amigos a partir de ahora!

Los ojos de la niña se abrieron con sorpresa mientras garry le daba la mano y la sacudía en un saludo formal

-vamos a comer macarones , tienes que probarlos Ib, me encantan

Ib devolvió la sonrisa enorme que Garry le había mostrado

-podemos acompañarlos de té helado?

-con lo que quieras Ib

Fin cap 1


	2. Chapter 2

-Así que…. Como estuvo tu cita?

Garry miró hacia arriba, tratando de pensar como responder adecuadamente a su mejor amigo Milo

-bien, aunque no creo que llamarlo una cita sea del todo correcto

-Por que? No hubo final feliz esta vez? Al fin alguien se te resistió? Ja j aja

-shhh no sabes de que hablas, esto es otra cosa, ella tiene nueve años

La sonrisa desapareció por completo del rostro de su amigo…

-de que estas hablando Garry? … viejo, eso esta maaal, muy maaal , no te reconozco

-otra vez shhhh, no estamos saliendo como una pareja, solo tenemos algo en común … es una historia rara, la conocí en la exhibición de guertena

-ah cierto, yo no pude ir… cuando volví de mi viaje ya estaba cerrada… así que aprovechaste mi ausencia para hacer cosas malas, mira que solo yo te mantengo en el buen camino

.ja ja ja

Rieron ambos, conociendo quien era la verdadera mala influencia

-y bueno, si te cuento en detalle lo que sucedió no me lo creerías… aunque tal vez, ya que te gustan tanto las historias de fantasmas a lo mejor…

-en serio? Estaba embrujada la galería?

-ese guertena era un hijo de … , para crear un mundo asi, tan retorcido

-crear un mundo? Oye cada uno es libre de ver el mundo como quiera, si bien sus obras son algo extrañas…. aun así, no creo que sea para tanto…

-no, no es eso… la niña y yo, fuimos absorbidos por ese mundo, era un laberinto lleno de acertijos y amenazas, estuvimos a punto de morir, incluso… había una niña ahí… en realidad no era una niña, era una pintura de guertena… tuvimos que quemar el cuadro porque intento matarnos para poder pasar a este mundo… se llamaba Ma…

-Mary…

Lo interrumpió su amigo

-lo leí en internet… , hay una filmación de una cámara de seguridad… el cuadro no estaba en exposición, sino cubierto en la bodega… se ve incendiarse el cuadro, pero nada más se quema, ni siquiera la cubierta

Ambos miran hacia abajo y hacia otro lado

-cielos viejo… no pensé que fuera verdad, te juro que pensé que el video era trucado… creo que iré a la galería a ver si consigo algo mas de información jaja

-no te lo aconsejo, yo no pondría ni un pie ahí de nuevo

-hmmm lo entiendo de tu parte, pero a mi me encantaría estar ahí jaja y oye, ahí conociste a la otra niña entonces… y ahora estas con ella para que supere el trauma… por pena

-no, no… por pena no, ella estaba ahí por su cuenta, ya había avanzado bastante, fue muy valiente todo el tiempo, no es por pena… es más bien… admiración

\- y que piensas hacer? Ya están fuera de ese mundo…

-si, pero… estoy cansado de vivir así… sin ocuparme ni preocuparme por nadie… tan solo…

-no puedes vivir con ella… lo sabes

-si, lo se… pero … al menos estaré ahí para alguien cuando me necesite,eso fue lo que le prometí, esta vez si cumpliré mis promesas…

Garry sonríe dulcemente mientras enciende un cigarrillo

-…..No prometiste que dejarías de fumar?

-...a ella no...

Fin capítulo 2


	3. Chapter 3

Un mes después….

-Ho..hola?

Contestó el teléfono medio dormido, despegando su rostro de unas hojas blancas que se le habían quedado pegadas al dormirse sobre la mesa

-Hola … Garry?

-….si..? quien habla?...

-lo siento… se que es muy tarde… pero… umm… AaH!

La niña dio un pequeño grito al escuchar un fuerte trueno producido por la tormenta que caía sobre su ciudad

-Ib? Oh lo siento, no te reconocí la voz, apenas te escucho… que pasa?

Que hora era? Se preguntó mientras trataba de ver a su alrededor, todo estaba en completa oscuridad, excepto por los rayos y relámpagos de la tormenta

-es que… tuve una pesadilla y la tormenta no me deja volver a dormir… y se cortó la luz también… no te quería molestar… pero el cuarto de mis padres esta con llave y …

-jaja, no es molestia Ib… lo cierto es que yo tenía que estar terminando un proyecto para mis cursos y me quede dormido.. al parecer je je

-que estudias Garry?

-bien.. estoy en un curso de diseño, estoy dibujando la primera colección, te gustará verla, en cuanto termine los bocetos te los mostraré

-en tu casa hay luz? Aquí todo está tan oscuro

Cada trueno la hacia estremecer, aunque hablar con alguien hacia que preste menos atención a la tormenta

-si.. quiero decir no, aquí también está oscuro, suerte tenía mi teléfono al lado jeje

-si …

-y dime Ib, rojo es tu color favorito?

-….si, me gusta ese color… creo que por eso mi rosa me gustaba mucho, también tu rosa azul era muy bonita, nunca había visto una rosa azul antes…

-yo solo en algunas pinturas o en animes jeje, pero una rosa real y azul, nunca… me habría gustado conservarla… pero te imaginas si aquí también tenía efecto sobre nosotros si se marchitaba? Eso no me habría gustado jajaja

\- tu color favorito es el azul?

-si, mi cabello … iba a estar teñido de azul… pero se equivocó el amigo que me lo pintó y quedo morado… je je

-a mi me gusta tu cabello así

-entonces lo dejaré así hasta que te deje de gustar Ib…

Garry sonrió sin decir nada, mientras que del otro lado Ib se sonrojaba por lo que había dicho y por la respuesta de él

-Garry? La gente cambia sus gustos al crecer?

-si, muchas cosas cambian al crecer… por ejemplo, de niño yo odiaba el tomate y ahora me gusta mucho, igual que probar una cerveza me parecía horrible, pero ahora creo que está bien… aunque ese ultimo ejemplo no es bueno …

-mmm hay algo que te haya gustado siempre?

-claro… siempre me gustaron los dulces, visitar la playa, y el sonido de la lluvia

-te gusta esta tormenta?

-si, por varias razones, el sonido de lluvia es constante y relajante, y si ves un relámpago ya sabes que vendrá un trueno… además, esta tormenta es especial, porque esta es la primera vez que me llamas por teléfono Ib, así que estoy feliz

-…. Puedo llamarte cuando quiera?

-Eso fue lo que te dije cuando te di mi número, no es cierto?

\- pero tu nunca me llamaste y también tenías mi numero…. Pensé que…

-lo siento Ib, estoy atrasado con la cuenta del teléfono, y no puedo llamar … pero pagaré con mi próximo sueldo para poderte llamar jeje

-necesitas dinero?

-eh?

-tengo mis ahorros guardados… yo podría ..

-que?! No.. no Ib… no es necesario!

Fin del cap 3


End file.
